


Silent forgiveness

by marmalade_sky



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmalade_sky/pseuds/marmalade_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the grip of the hand was loosened off his waist and the tears were dry, both turned their eyes to the other, and the only thing they could read was forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vika).



“Sing me to sleep…”

 

Thor’s words are soft, in an attempt to go back to childhood, to forget it all, to be able to forgive. He knows his brother will not refuse, but waits an answer sinking his head on the flat stomach of the trickster. After seconds longer than sighs, Loki answers not with words, but with soft hums, forming the song they made for each other long ago, when they could sneak at each other’s rooms when the nightmares chasing them where too great to bear alone. 

Hums became whispers, and that awkward hand in Thor’s back became a gentle touch on his head, stroking his hair insecurely. As if afraid of touching, of being rejected.

As the volume of the song increased the words got slower and ripped, and the head he was caressing moved,he felt the little spots in his cloth that were wet with tears. Tears that brought his, as magnets. Loki was the only person who was allowed to see his brother crying and he often would give him the same right. Now, in the soft candlelight, the two princes cried together, relieving the pain they caused each other, relieving the anger, relieving themselves...

When the grip of the hand was loosened off his waist and the tears were dry, both turned their eyes to the other, and the only thing they could read was forgiveness.


End file.
